


▲ Chaos of the Spheres ▲ [fanarts]

by Thelema_Rhoias



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billford - Freeform, God Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Stanford Pines - Freeform, Triangle Bill Cipher, Young Stanford Pines - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelema_Rhoias/pseuds/Thelema_Rhoias
Summary: "Dreams, hopes and promises, fragments out of time, all of these things have been spoken.Still you don't understand how it feels when I'm waiting for them to be broken."- Van Der Graaf Generator, "My Room (Waiting for Wonderland)", Still Life, 1976.A series of Bill and Billford pictures I offer to f_imaginings for their gorgeous, absolutely maginificent fiction, Knowing Me, Knowing You. Some of these pictures I had made before reading the fic, some of them I will draw for the fic specifically./!\ Some pictures may contain spoilers from Chapter 33 on, if you have not read the fiction, proceed with caution /!\Because giving me laughs, and thoughts, and feels (even the hard type) is the most beautiful present one can offer me.So, here are some of my nightly ramblings and wanderings, dedicated to your Bill and Ford ♪♥





	1. Shattered God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f_imaginings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_imaginings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Knowing Me, Knowing You.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529949) by [f_imaginings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_imaginings/pseuds/f_imaginings). 



 

 

       

This first picture I have drawn originally as my very own vision of Bill. 

Reading Chapter 34 from your fiction, I could not keep this for myself. 

Please excuse the poppies, they are a personal addition. 

The gist is, however, there. 

The ancient greek words read: Oneiros (dream), Thelema (wish, will, desire), Aionios (infinity, eternity)


	2. Of Chaos and Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was directly inspired by the fic. Although it has elements from my own AU, I thought about the Music of the Spheres, the connection between music and mathematics, the themes connected to chaos and harmony, Stanford as a modern Copernicus, while reading Knowing Me, Knowing You.   
> And this picture was born.   
> The following fanarts will be directly inspired by the fiction, but I needed to dedicate this one because it would not have been born had I not read it. ♪▲

  



	3. Too much, and not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This art was directly inspired by chapters 33 and 34 of Knowing Me, Knowing You.  
> Hope you all enjoy it, lot of love upon your minds ♪▲

           

 

[Link to the image on tumblr](https://thelema-rhoias.tumblr.com/post/181966655220/too-much-and-not-enough-dedicated-to)   
  



	4. Cosmic Sand talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is a piture inspired by chapter 36 of Knowing Me, Knowing You.   
> /!\ The pictures might contain spoilers from now on; so please, if you have not read the fiction yet, proceed with caution /!\  
> Hope you enjoy!

     

 

[▲ Link to the picture on Tumblr ▲](https://thelema-rhoias.tumblr.com/post/182060459720/here-is-another-work-for-knowing-me-knowing-you)


	5. Fire in the night (chapter 20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another illustration, for chapter 20 this time :)  
> Hope you all enjoy ♥  
> A little heads up for the next chapter here, which might be nsfw. I am working on a certain scene from chapter 28 at the moment ▲♪

  
Link to the original on tumblr:

[▲](https://thelema-rhoias.tumblr.com/post/182464543205/to-f-imaginings-a-scene-from-chapter-20-of-the)


	6. Soft Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▲ This chapter is nsfw and mature, procee with caution if you do not want to see that kind of stuff. Thank you :) ▲  
> Otherwise, hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> A picture from Chapter 28 of the gorgeous Knowing Me, Knowing You by f-imaginings   
> Hell the more I think of the chapter, the more I feel this is actually a melancholy choice again ^^

   
Link to the original picture here: [▲](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dze2q8kWkAAXnbe.jpg)


	7. Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drawing is inspired byChapter 36 of Knowing Me, Knowing You ♥▲♪

Link to the original:  
[▲](https://thelema-rhoias.tumblr.com/post/184370980435/dusk-to-f-imaginings-because-this-is-largely)


	8. Shattered /!\ SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 34/!\

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired by Chapter 34, be careful for the spoilers ahead!

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

...

...

...

..

.

▲

Link to the original on tumblr:  
[▲](https://thelema-rhoias.tumblr.com/post/184536145310/shattered-inspired-by-chapter-34-of-the-wonderful)


	9. Sweet Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is largely inspired by the fic too ▲

  
  
  
Original on twitter:  
[▲](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D5bcuRfXsAMup4I.jpg:large)


	10. The Wheel of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for Chapter 50 :3

         
  
  
Link to original pic:  
[▲](https://66.media.tumblr.com/73f9cfd5e9eae9f4db8f9510c175ca94/tumblr_pt04ncGWxM1x2v6fxo1_1280.pnj)  



End file.
